reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Flower of Seven Sins
First mentioned in chapter 695, when Sunlight Dust revealed that his employer was hiring the Flowers of Seven Sins to assassinate the Zero Wing's members. Description The Flower of Seven Sins became famous in virtual reality games due to their success rates in assassination. Other organisations and guilds are wary of them, and tend to avoid them if possible. The organisation is split into seven sections, led by seven commanders. So far, the following has been revealed: # Sin of Pride - Hidden Soul (revealed in Chapter 1565) # Sin of Wrath - Skyhawk (revealed in Chapter 1565) Members History In Shi Feng's previous timeline, it was mentioned that the Flower of Seven Sins had developed into one of God's Domain's peak powers. Even though five Super Guilds had banded together to suppress the organisation, they were forced to withdraw their statement. The Flower of Seven Sins had killed all their upper echelon once, including their God-ranked experts. First Introduction When the organisation was first introduced, it was mentioned that they had been hired by the Open Source Corporation to assassinate the upper echelon of Zero Wing. After Star Alliance announced their declaration of war, the organisation sent a 50-man team to take on the task. The 50-man team consisted of 1 Void Realm expert, 7 Flowing Water Realm experts and more than a dozen of Refinement Realm experts. When the 50-man team clashed against Zero Wing's Main Team, which had 100 players, they were only able to kill 20 players before they were forced to retreat. This became the first blemish against the organisation's otherwise clean record. Second World Summit Arc (Chapter 1565 - Chapter 1580++) In Chapter 1565, Brute Spear and Hidden Soul meets Shi Feng outside the entrance test of the World Summit and offers to party up with him to challenge the test together. As they waited for their turn, they encountered Skyhawk and his 2 members. Skyhawk mentions about a quest from the Demon King that was given to both Hidden Soul and himself, which requires them to search Epic Shrines to obtain a quest item. Brute Spear steps up to argue on behalf of his commander, which Skyhawk responded by trying to proach him over to Wrath and that Hidden Soul was the new commander of Pride. Moving forward to the test area, Skyhawk's team of 3 challenge the Epic test, which requires 1 Grand Lord, 4 Great Lords, and 15 Chieftain combat puppets to be selected. Using various tools and magic scrolls, they managed to clear the test in a short period of time. Up next was Hidden Soul's team of 3, doubtful of their chances, Hidden Soul requested that Shi Feng at least distract one Great Lord. Accepting her request, they stepped up to the test area. However, instead of following the configuration for the Epic Test, Shi feng swapped 1 Chieftain for a Grand Lord, resulting in their test being 2 Grand Lords, 4 Great Lords and 14 Chieftain. This proved to be a harder challenge than expected and after a hard fought battle, using up their tools and magic scrolls, and with Shi Feng blocking both Grand Lords by himself, they were able to complete the test and received the notification that they had completed a SS-rank difficulty level, receving the Inferior Legendary Shrine Key and increasing their awarded time by 40%. Shi Feng's skills awed both Hidden Soul and Brute Spear, and they thanked him for his assistance in giving them an easier time for their quest. Shi Feng added them as friends, under his guise of 'Maple Leaf', before splitting from them and entering the World Summit. After Shi Feng had departed, Brute Spear mentioned that their boss had been looking for an expert to help him for something, and they should recommend Shi Feng to aid him. In which, Hidden Soul nodded in argeement. In Chapter 1580, when Skyhawk discovers that Shi Feng, who was hidden under his cloak, had obtained a Bloodline. He demanded a trade for it, mentioning that the Flower of Seven Sins would reward him. Shi Feng's refusal angered Skyhawk and his teammate used a Tracking Scroll on Shi Feng, allowing Skyhawk and his 2 other teammates (Ridiculous & Ink Hunter) to chase down Shi Feng and attempt to kill him for the Bloodline. They managed to catch up to him before the Secret-Silver Shrine Area, and they confronted him again, threatening Shi Feng to hand over the Bloodline. At this time, Hidden Soul and Brute Spear had just left the Secret-Silver Area, before Skyhawk and team engaged in combat with Shi Feng. Category:Guilds Category:Organisations __NOEDITSECTION__